What Ever Happened to "Vulcans Don't Touch?!"
by SummerRaven
Summary: Tucker after VOX SOLA


1.1 What Ever Happened To Vulcan's Don't Touch  
  
By: The RavenTwins (StarlitRaven & SummerRaven)  
  
1.1.1 Spoilers  
  
I don't own Star Trek or the characters mentioned below, and I didn't make any money off this story. However I had a shit load of fun writing it.  
  
This is my first story even hinting at sex. I've rated it "PG-13." Please remember when reviewing what your alders used to say, 'if you cant say something nice don't say anything at all.'  
  
I'm not on good terms with my Beta reader right now so I'm sorry for any mistakes their all mine. Besides I use grammar badly on purpose it suits what I'm trying to say better. Every time I have someone fix my grammar they change the meaning of my stories.  
  
  
  
'What Ever Happened To, "Vulcan's Don't Touch?!"' He paced his quarters back and fourth, continually pulling the memory to mind…  
  
'I couldn't hear the Captain in my head anymore, and the tentacle like webbing was letting me down. I was so relived when I realized that we were free, but I wanted to make sure Jon was being freed too. It was difficult to move, like pulling though molasses. I saw someone pass my view moments later so again I tried to move, this time I managed to elevate my body enough to see her touch Jon's face…'  
  
"SHE TOUCHED HIS FACE!" He was fuming he wanted to hit something. So he did the only thing he could, he headed down to the batting cages.  
  
2 --------------------  
  
He spent an hour in the batting cages before his mind was clear enough for a decent hit. He was so in to what he was doing by then that he didn't notice when someone came in and stood behind him waiting. He swung at the next ball but it hit the end of the bat and hit the wall to his right, that's when she spoke up.  
  
"If you bring the bat down two inches and step forward you may find it easier to hit."  
  
The next ball came out and he hit it so hard the machine almost couldn't register it. "What are you doin' here?" He knew it sounded more rude than he intended but he didn't care at the moment.  
  
"You have not reported for your appointment with the Doctor, I need some of his tests for research on the creature. When he told me you hadn't seen him I took it upon myself to find you."  
  
"Well tell him I'll be there in about an hour."  
  
"Mister Tucker, I have Doctors orders to escort you there now."  
  
He had to have imagined that. She just looked irritated.  
  
He really didn't want to go but he knew Jon would have his ass if he didn't and he would press to find out why. He couldn't tell his best friend that he was jealous of him because of a Vulcan, and on top of that something as trivial as a touch.  
  
"Fine." He took one last swing and it went right by him and hit the doors.  
  
3 -----------------  
  
They entered the medical bay just in time to see Doctor Phlox putting some creature back in its cage. Phlox looked up when he heard them enter.  
  
"Good day Commander, glad you finally made it."  
  
'Now I get to deal with his sarcasm for god knows how long.'  
  
"Please take a seat I will be with you momentarily."  
  
T'pol moved to one of the monitors and opened a file to record all the data, Tucker couldn't help but watch out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'God she is beautiful, why did Malcolm have to bring it to my attention on the shuttle. There are times I wonder if her constant comments about my way with woman is her bein' Vulcan or jealous.'  
  
'Now that would be rich her jealous because of me, Tucker you have officially gone crazy.'  
  
'But there are times now that I cant tell if I want to hit her or kiss her.'  
  
4 --------------------------  
  
He was finally finished but he was also extremely irritated. He wanted nothing more than to ignore T'pol for the rest of this Trip. But that wasn't happening.  
  
As he was exiting the medical bay T'pol called from her consol, "Commander Tucker, please wait a moment? I would like to ask you a few more questions."  
  
"Sure why not." He said it in his most sarcastic tone but again she didn't say anything, which only made him more frustrated.  
  
Once they were alone in the hall he just blurted out what he was thinking, "Why do you have to be so god-dam…"  
  
"What Commander?"  
  
He couldn't think of anything. He so wanted to finish his sentence but he couldn't. "Nothing T'pol, never mind."  
  
"What is it Commander? I thought we were friends."  
  
"If we were really friends, you'd call me Trip."  
  
"Very well Trip, what is the matter."  
  
"No! Don't you do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She was totally clue less. 'She has no idea.' "Don't start acting like that, it doesn't work that way."  
  
"I'm sorry Commander Tucker, I was wrong perhaps we are not friends."  
  
And with that she began to walk in the other direction, Trip felt torn he wanted to be angry but he couldn't. He wanted to run after her, but what would he say?  
  
'I'm bein' an ass cause I secretly love you…  
  
NO…  
  
I wasn't thinking its left over stress from the creature…  
  
No…  
  
I'm sorry…  
  
It's a start.'  
  
He ran in the direction she went. He saw her entering the lift he got there just as the doors closed behind her. He pushed the button and when the doors opened he thought he saw a brief flash of pain on her face.  
  
"T'pol I'm sorry."  
  
"That is not necessary Commander, the matter is and was irrelevant."  
  
"T'pol you don't understand-"  
  
"Your right Commander I don't as you so often remind me."  
  
"T'pol wait…"  
  
The lift doors opened and she began walking towards her quarters. He followed her still trying to make her listen.  
  
"T'pol, I said I was sorry."  
  
"And I said it was irrelevant."  
  
Just before they reached her door he thought of something, it was farfetched but he had to try.  
  
He grabbed her arm and spun her around, 'either way shell be speaking to me, mad or not she's going to hear me out.'  
  
He wrapped one arm firmly around her waist, and the other on the back of her neck. In one swift movement he was kissing her.  
  
He was prepared for anger and he was prepared for logic. What he wasn't prepared for was her kissing him back.  
  
When he finally released her lips he looked down into her eyes and the emotion he saw in her eyes was passion. He knew he should release her but he couldn't do it, he wanted to so much for this moment to last forever. But like all moments it ended and her normal unpretentious mask was placed over her face.  
  
She moved out of his arms and looked him in the eye, "Commander Tucker, I realize you have difficulties keeping your hands to your self. However I would ask you that when we are in public you refrain from touching me."  
  
And with that she entered her quarters.  
  
After the door closed behind her he remembered that he was going to tell her something, and now it couldn't go unsaid.  
  
He pushed the chime on her door she didn't reply so he pushed again, she finally opened it and stood there in the doorway, the epitome of patience and calm.  
  
He couldn't stand to see her like that when he was so wound up. 'Well its time she knew, I hope she only slaps me.'  
  
"T'pol I need to tell you something…can I come in?"  
  
She stepped to the side and barely nodded. He walked in and stood near the door, figuring it could end up his only means of escape.  
  
"T'pol, I'm sorry I've been an ass…I just couldn't sort something out and I think I have…I really like you T'pol. I know you probably cant stand the thought of a unenlightened emotional being such as a human liking you in a romantic sense but I do. I just need to tell you that."  
  
He turned to go but was stopped by a hand on his arm that suddenly pulled him around and in the same fluid movement he used earlier kissed him with so much passion, had he been told then that she was Vulcan he would not have believed.  
  
Without knowing how he found his jumpsuit was pushed off his shoulders and he was now shirtless, at this point he stopped the kiss and asked, "why?" 'Duh, why are you asking' his mind replied.  
  
"I would think that was obvious, the feeling is mutual."  
  
He couldn't help himself he reached down and pinched his side hard. He winced with pain. 'Ohhh my god this is real not one of my dreams.'  
  
"Are you all right Trip?"  
  
The way that sounded coming from her broke him bout of his little lapse, he smiled and bent his head to kiss her again.  
  
As his fingers fumbled for the zipper on the back of her suit she began running her hands down his chest to the pants of his jumpsuit.  
  
Soon there was nothing left but them and they had found there way to T'pol's bed, he was so enchanted with this beautiful woman that when he lost himself in her he could hear her crying out his name eco in his mind for an eternity.  
  
They held each other for what felt like hours but really only minutes had passed when she looked up at him and said "Thank you Trip."  
  
He looked at her strangely, "For what?"  
  
"For finally telling me, about your feelings. I thought that mine were unreciprocated."  
  
"My pleasure…"  
  
And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
Okay not sure if this will be the only chapter, your reviews will determine whether this will continue. 


End file.
